


man lying on the ground

by grinneryaki2121



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, 原著向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 死于逆向时间的尼尔在最初登场时是一堆腐化的骸骨，在物理法则的凝视下，慢慢长出血管，肌肉，皮肤，甚至有了呼吸。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Protagoneil - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	man lying on the ground

-  
死于逆向时间的尼尔在最初登场时是一堆腐化的骸骨，在物理法则的凝视下，慢慢长出血管，肌肉，皮肤，甚至有了呼吸。

这个世界并非陷入单线程的僵局，许久以前就有人对你这么讲，过去，未来，正逆的莫比乌斯，不要再用原来的思维去对待时间。凡事经过必有痕迹，这是新世界的第一条法则。

悖论，不是吗。你疲惫地想着。

作为主角，在时间与物理法则之间频繁奔走，你知道对于宇宙对于世界自己的生命究竟有多么可笑，当然，你也之间，你是主角，你必须在那儿。

如果你也是漂浮在空中的上帝，无色无味，只有灵魂可以向往感知，你慈悲地注视着地上的男人，那块圆圆的小坠饰，坍塌的石块一片接着一片返回空中，好像有谁在你耳边开了一个经典物理学的玩笑，他的死亡只有短短的一瞬，甚至绵延不到生命以后那未知的永远。

前后夹击，三维空间有限的时间线，他仅仅在这样狭窄的空间里享受死亡。

有时你会质疑自己的决定，固执地送这个男孩，男人，应该这么说，送他去死。

嘿，亲爱的主角，你在想什么，你是救世主，你是背后安排一切的那只手。

由你来决定生死，不是吗。

残酷的是，他带着他的法则逆行于时间，死在那儿，失去意识失去灵魂失去自由，从过去到未来的单行线上，时间只能残酷地注视他，你，包括你，注视着他是如何从时间的反面跑向你，拯救你，替代你接受那一发致命的子弹，死在那儿。

他在远离你，奔向你，时间无从轮回，你们应当伸出手。

自由意志，平行理论，总有一些东西要超越这一切。

还记得他对你说的第一句话吗？最开始的那一句话。

好笑的是，这场钳形作战中，你甚至难以定义一个开始。

只记得初秋的剑桥带着湿润的寒气，你撑着一把伞，枯叶在草地上沉重地翻身。留着一头璀璨金发的男人站在拱门下，拿着一本书，时不时咳嗽一下，目光四移，似乎在等什么人。

当然，你知道他在等谁。

“名字？”

“呃。”

年轻男人胡乱地抓了抓自己凌乱的头发，不知几天没洗，有点油，他的脸颊上甚至有几颗青春痘，杂在胡子拉碴的年轻样貌之中，即幼稚又可爱。

“尼尔，”他咳了咳，“先生。”

你们将谈话地点转移至学院旁的一间小酒吧，塞满了醉醺醺的学生和游客，足够吵也足够安静，剑桥最不缺的就是一个个穿得体面的疯狂科学家或者历史学家，就算你们的谈话会旁人听去破碎的一两句，大概也以为你和你眼前的这位年轻男人是在构思什么奇妙的小说情节。

时间？逆行？自由意志？放射性元素？呃，疯狂科学家要往自己的父辈那儿倒着扔一颗核弹。

好吧，“核弹”，大概需要这样理解。

年轻男人的眉毛越听扬得越高，大概没想到自己熬了大半年的热力学论文会招来一个这样的后果，听到最后，他放下手中只喝了一口的褐色威士忌，无奈地摆弄自己的手掌。

“所以，”捏紧又放松，手指已经腻出了一层汗，“我是不是要学会倒着说话了。”

男人自言自语。

为什么是我。

噢，你轻轻地呷一口酒，年轻人，你对自己口中蹦出的这个词汇有着些微不适。你总觉得自己与他的时间应当同步，就算现实告诉你，怎么可能，甚至嗤笑，想什么呢。

你还是不喜欢酒精烧过喉咙的味道，这么说吧，气味。

或者一杯冒着气泡的健怡可乐会更好。

时间回到最初，或者说，眼前这个男人的未来，你用同样的语气问他，是谁拉你入伙的，他也是这样，神秘地笑笑，决定在一切结束之后和你坦白。

印度女人和你说过，就在十几年前，不要用原有的视角看待时间，最好的态度就是保持未知。

”既定的无法改变。”

无论是你的过去还是你的未来。

你将尼尔留在身边，钳形作战中最重要的就是信任，一个陌生的尼尔或许在这方面是有些不足。不过没关系，你看着这个年轻人，他做的不错，除开第一次将冰冷的枪械丢给他时些微的无措，射击，格斗，耐力训练，尼尔偶尔调侃自己大概是要做一个特种兵，顺便在训练间隙再开一次玩笑，他说已经开始尝试让自己倒着说话了，你拿住他的肩膀，尼尔顺势锁住你的下盘，利用自身体重将你死死扣在地上，笑一笑，看看谁才更加粗心大意。

既然你下意识地称呼他为年轻人。是否可以理解为，你也老了。

你总是要在合适的时间对他透露你该透露的东西，包括但不限于你对健怡可乐的偏爱，以及你的过去。过去的一切都是发送给未来的信息，此刻的尼尔在未来，你是他的信息。

演习，作战，演习，作战，一次次疲惫的爆炸和脑力风暴之后的尼尔总是有些昏昏欲睡，正常人都应该昏昏欲睡，尤其是在知道自己不过三个小时后又要爬起来再通过一次那扇该死的门。

“如果你在监视窗里看不见自己，千万不要进去，不然，你就出不来了。”

你没有意识到自己在说出这句话的时候有多心碎。尼尔，刚刚从战场的蹂躏下存活的金发年轻人看着你，一言不发。

他很聪明，如果不是你把他拉来搞什么狗屁时间逆行，这位极有天赋的年轻人正应该在牛津或者麻省理工攻读自己的第一个博士学位，而不是将睡前的时间都拿来学习如何给自己的手枪上枪油，或者计算弹力绳的系数，用于类似如何将两个成年男人弹上七八层的大楼这样奇奇怪怪的假设题目。

大概有几次这样那样的意外，他救了你的命，然后你救了他的，你和尼尔穿梭在时间的正逆流之中，为了最初的那场决战，也是最后的那一场。为了人类不被毁灭？活在当下？什么屁话。

也就这个乐观的年轻人愿意信。也就他愿意听。遑论这条路上有多少牺牲。你从一开始就知道。他的牺牲。他愿意牺牲。

很少能遇到这么纯粹的人，你感叹着。

他隐隐约约猜到了你即将交付给他的任务，尼尔拍拍你的肩膀。

他很聪明。也是太聪明了。

你来决定我的生死。他在很久以前对你说过这句话，你在此刻的他眼中亦然。

临行前的一夜你为他倒了一杯烈酒。他一口喝下，辣得浑身发抖。

很晚了，或许你应该催促他去柔软的床上享受未来的最后一夜，他闭上双眼，在沙发上均匀呼吸，他睡着了，你意识到自己对他所做的残忍之事。

过去与现在，两条法则面对面地冲撞，交缠，折叠，紊乱，记忆也是，你的记忆。

小小的集装箱内的狭窄的行军床，类似于此刻的决战前夕，一个没那么年轻也没那么老的尼尔将半张脸埋在床垫，求你饶恕他一段短暂的睡眠。

嘿，这个世界要在一个说俄语的老头手上毁灭了，而尼尔还在睡觉。

“一阵小睡就是一种甜蜜温柔的死亡。”

年轻的尼尔，即将独自破开时间的诅咒离你而去，逆向时间的人与周围格格不入，是否可以理解为，固有的法则如缠绕般久久不去，像诅咒，又像一次轻微的饶恕。

上帝，你默念，让他多睡一会儿。

“我很怀念小时候吃的可丽饼。”

当你们无可避免地谈论到过去的细节，他的笑容还有些孩子气。他说自己很久没能吃到那时的可丽饼了，如果有机会，他一定要找到那家店，好好吃一顿。就算连你也知道他不过是又开了另一个无伤大雅的玩笑，你说，那我就祝你吃个尽兴。

临行前他已转过身去，忤逆时间的转门启动，尼尔即将迈出第一步，你叫住他，将一个小小的坠饰放在他的手里。

你明白的。你看着他的眼睛。无声地说。

好的。他眨眨眼。

他对你说，我已经算早早地出现在你的生命里，对吧，P。

你爽朗地笑，当然，你一直都是我的主角。

尼尔踏入转门，监视窗的另一侧只有一个沉默的你。

你想起剑桥的初秋，那个下着雨的街道，你和尼尔共撑着一把雨伞，他说时间逆行仿佛在是淹没在宇宙里，在远远的深处寻找另一片已然的世界，或者那并不是一个所期待的世界，可能是一个黑洞。

黑洞？

你重复他的语气。

黑洞。他伸出手臂，像是要在潮湿的空气中抓住什么无色无味无形的存在。

就像你永远无法看着他完全坠落黑洞，他之于你，成为永恒的瞬间。

死于逆向时间的尼尔在最初登场时是一堆腐化的骸骨。

慢慢长出血管，肌肉，皮肤，甚至有了呼吸。

所以。不要伤心。

你们的相遇从彼此的终点出发，身上的记忆是对方的结局。

而莫比乌斯的循环从未结局。

就算是死亡，也只是其中的环节，小小的环节，虽然必不可少，也可以是那么地微不足道。

还记得他对你说的第一句话吗，当你找到这场钳形循环的伊始，你会否意识到，你们的再会，也是你们的永别。

“我在起点等你。”

他冲你挥一挥胳膊，转身离去。


End file.
